Freyja
"Sea Witch" Nerthus Freyja is a and the real of the Notch Pirates and also the older sister of Worden Luhr. During the better part of her youth she served as a for the of the , Queen Shirahosi herself, before she resigned and set out to travel the world. Eventually would later go on to encounter Michael D. Shiguma and join his crew the Xros Pirates sh would go on to quickly climb through the ranks of the crew to eventually become a Isle of Genesis : Ascalon reveals Freyja as the real Commander of the Xros Pirates.in the crew. While a member of the Xros Pirates she would later recruit and use Ascalon as her stand in for places places where she herself couldn’t go due to her limitations of not yet having her tail split. She would utilize him to spread the name Notch into the world establish it with fear and respect across the sea, however due to the confusion of the entire situation the majority of the world outside of the began to believe Ascalon to truly be Notch and by association the Xros Commander. She would later defect from the crew for reasons unknown and further establish herself in the eyes of the world this time gaining even more fame, during this stretch of time in her ascension age would also increase her power and reach within the underworld significantly, Although publicly to the world Ascalon is feared as the Xros Commander and later Notch Pirates public Captain, a small minority of the Pirates sailing the is well aware who Freyja really is as numerous of them had run in with the Sea Witch herself during her accention. During her time as a Xros Commander, she served as the true ruler and hidden of Annunaki Island before she was forced to abandon her position due to the interference of three of the Shichibukai. Appearance Freyja is a tall and curvaceous exotically beautiful woman, she posses long, flowing silvery white hair; and thin and delicate eyebrows— a symbol of nobility and holds several piercings along her ears. She possesses a air of "Divine elegance" something that one cannot simply replicate which is due to her up bringing as a member of the Royal Guard having been around to see how nobility acts. She is considered to be very beautiful by many people male and female alike, with her large perky breasts, long flawless legs and her very shapely figure people all across the world truly believe her to be an actual Divine being. One of her most striking features is her skin tone that hold a very unique shade it is a pale skin tone, however being constantly exposed to the heat from the ever-sunny region of ocean gives her a tanned complexion, that results in his skin pigment appearing as a biolumessent pale golden bronze color which makes her appear almost as if she is glowing, both features she inherited from both her steaming from her Mother. Other than her divine looks and unique skin tone, her most striking feature are her very unique and Mysteriously, hypnotically beautiful eyes, possible due to her Grandparents unique genes mixing and improving her genetic makeup adapting and strength of genes which resulted in a beautiful mixture of Purple and pink shaded pupils and irides which contain a white, cross pattern situated on pure creamy lavender on the outer iris and holds slitted pupils giving them a beautiful yet demonic look and makes them appear to glow in the right light. She wears a hard collar attached to stripes of cloths which covers most of her upper chest and has two beads with strings attached to both cloth. Her long, light colored skirt covers her bottom half with a belt made of a cloth lined with many large crystals draped diagonally across her hip and she wears light colored high-heels and a par of crystal earrings. In mermaid form she has a long, Silver-white fish-tail, wore her hair usually tied up in a spiral, snail shell fashion at the back of her head held together by a large, circular, gold clip with a patterned face under her hat. She has two golden crescent shaped earrings on both ears and a large, round, golden medallion on her forehead. She adorns a tight, black, open back dress which flows past her ankles and opens the central part of her cleavage. This is held up by a gold collar attached to the front straps of her dress and connects to a chain and pendant shaped like an eye hanging over her back. References Site Navigation Category:Jakyou Category:Females Category:Merfolk Category:Pirate Captains Category:Former Soldiers